


Hold Me Now

by taylormay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylormay/pseuds/taylormay
Summary: You, Brian, and Roger are all in a relationship together. After coming home from a terrible day at work, all you want is for both of your boyfriends to take care of you, but an argument over music has them at each other's throats. They put aside their differences to make you feel better.





	Hold Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this account, and my first reader insert fic, but not anywhere near my first fic in general.
> 
> I pictured this taking place somewhere around 1983 or '84 but feel free to imagine any era you want.

You sigh heavily and curse under your breath as you stand outside your house, fumbling with your keys. It's been a terrible day, full of frustrating co-workers and demanding clients, and you really just want to be inside the house, trying to forget that it all happened.

Normally, you very much enjoy your job. Days as bad as this one are rare, but when they do come along, they make everything seem absolutely horrible and drain you completely. Luckily this one happened to fall on a Friday, and while you're late coming home (it's a little past 8 in the evening when normally you make it home by 6), at least you have the weekend to look forward to. Not to mention the two amazing men in your life, who you're hoping will be able to help you put the shit day you've had out of your mind, just as soon as you can get the stupid front door open.

Eventually your key manages to find the lock and you enter the house in a huff, kicking off your shoes and throwing your bag and keys down with much less care than usual. You scrape a hand over your messy hair which has fallen into your face over the course of your struggle with the door, and are about to call out for Brian and Roger when the sound of raised voices from another room catches your attention, immediately causing you to groan, and not in a good way.

“Brian, there's nothing wrong with the bloody tempo, you're just playing it too fast!” Roger's voice says, and without even being able to see him you can picture him waving his hands around in anger.

“I'm playing it at the speed it would sound best at, if you'd only fucking listen for once in your life!” Brian returns. After that the argument devolves into an unintelligible din of both of their voices overlapping, and at this point you honestly think you might just start crying.

Brian and Roger love each other just as much as they both love you, but when the two of them get going on some sort of petty argument – especially one about music – it never fails to bring out the worst in them. And of course it has to be happening on the one night when all you've been looking forward to for hours is a little bit of domestic bliss. Such is your luck.

With another sigh, you steel yourself to head towards their practice room, where they've no doubt been trying to arrange their own parts of a new song before bringing it to the rest of the band. The shouting only gets louder as you approach, the door to the practice room being partially open, and you shove at it none too gently, announcing your presence without even having to try to yell over top of them. Both of them fall temporarily silent when the door opens, looking over at you standing in the doorway, but neither of them say anything in greeting. It's almost as if they've been so wrapped up in their fight that they hardly even recognize you, and their near-vacant expressions only serve to make you even more frustrated than you were before.

“You know, it's really unpleasant to come home exhausted only to hear the two of you squabbling like a pair of children,” you say crossly, not caring if it comes across too harsh. All you wanted was a quiet evening with them, and they've gone and ruined it with their ridiculous stubbornness.

“You wouldn't understand,” Brian says, at the same time that Roger says “this doesn't concern you,” and though that type of dismissal would normally bring out nothing but your own anger in response, after the day you've had you immediately feel tears start to well up in your eyes, and before you know it, you're standing there crying, unable to stop it for the life of you.

Instantly, both Brian and Roger's eyes widen and they exchange a panicked look with one another before making their way over to you and wrapping their arms around you, pulling you close against both of their chests. Distantly, you can hear both of them shushing you gently and murmuring apologies, telling you it's alright and asking what they can do to make you feel better. You spend a few moments simply hiding your face against both of their arms where they're pressed next to one another, clinging to both of their shirts and knowing that you just need to cry it all out a little bit before you can answer, and after a bit they seem to understand and simply hold you until your tears slowly dry.

Once you seem to be all cried out, you pull away just enough to be able to look up at them, and their matching looks of concern melt your heart just a little. Despite the physical differences between them – Brian tall and dark and angular, Roger blonde and blue-eyed and soft – they sometimes mirror each other so uncannily that it nearly makes you laugh.

“What's the matter, love?” Brian asks softly, staring down at you. Beside him, Roger's brow furrows as he waits for your answer as well.

“I've just had the most awful day at work,” you sigh, sniffling a bit. “Everything that could go wrong did go wrong, and I was just hoping that once I got home, all of us could have a nice night, but then...”

You trail off, gesturing towards the two of them tiredly, referencing their little spat without having to mention it out loud.

“Oh, darling,” Brian says sadly, pressing a kiss to the top of your head as Roger leans in to leave one on your cheek.

“Sorry we acted like a couple of prats,” Roger says, giving you a small, hopeful smile. “What can we do to make it up to you?”

You look between the two of them for a silent moment, catching each of their eyes in turn as you bite lightly at your bottom lip, considering.

“A bath would be nice...” you say finally, already imagining sinking into warm water and letting it drain the tension from your body.

“Done,” Roger says instantly, pressing another kiss to your cheek and heading for the practice room door already. “I'll draw it,” he says, turning in the doorway and pointing back to where you and Brian are standing. “Brian, you get her ready?”

“Yeah,” Brian agrees, nodding, and Roger bounds out of the room at the confirmation, leaving you and Brian alone for the moment.

“I really am sorry you've had such a terrible day, darling,” Brian says, drawing you further into his arms now that you're not having to stand between both him and Roger. You shake your head, sighing.

“It's alright, these days happen. I'm just glad you and Rog decided to suspend your disagreement long enough to try and make me feel better,” you say, and Brian's nose wrinkles a bit.

“That was nothing, really,” he says dismissively. “You know how we get. The more important thing is taking care of you.”

That brings a smile to your face, and you lean up to press a kiss to the end of Brian's nose, making him smile in turn.

“Speaking of which,” you say, a bit of playfulness creeping into your voice. “Aren't you supposed to be 'getting me ready'?”

You wiggle your eyebrows suggestively with the question, making Brian laugh a bit.

“Ah yes,” he says, as if he's only just remembered. His hands drop down to your hips and push the hem of your shirt up just a bit, settling on bare skin. “May I?” he asks, and you nod emphatically in response, allowing him to drag his hands across your sides as he pulls your shirt up and over your head before tossing it to the side. He moves to your work trousers then, quirking an eyebrow in question before making any attempt at removing them.

“Oh, just get on with it, Brian,” you say, rolling your eyes. Brian feigns shock at your words and makes a small _tsk_ sound as he works the fabric off your hips and down your legs.

“So impatient,” he says, affecting a disappointed tone as you step out of the trousers and he throws them to floor alongside your shirt, leaving you in only your bra and panties. “Whatever will we do with you?” he asks as he stands to his full height again, voice lower and breathier than it was a moment before. Brian dips his head and his curls brush your bare skin as he sets his lips against your neck, and then begins to slowly move his mouth across your collarbone and closer to your cleavage. You've just tipped your head back and let your eyes slip closed, enjoying the sensations, when Roger's voice startles you out of the moment, loud and close by.

“I said 'get her ready', Brian, I didn't say to start all the fun without me,” Roger says petulantly. As Brian pulls away from you, you turn and see Roger standing in the doorway, practically pouting. Brian's hand on the small of your back urges you forward slightly, towards Roger, and you can see by Roger's gaze that he and Brian have locked eyes over your shoulder as you move closer to Roger.

“Sorry, love,” Brian says to Roger, who finally turns his eyes on you just as you approach him. “She just looked too good.”

Roger's arm goes around your waist and pulls you flush against his body, and his blue eyes practically burn into yours as he brings his face close enough to share breath and licks his lips slightly.

“It's alright,” Roger mutters, addressing Brian but still looking at you. “She does look gorgeous, I can't fault you for getting a taste.”

“Rog-” you breathe, but the word is cut off by his mouth on yours. He kisses you breathless, licking into your mouth and holding you tight. Just when you're starting to feel like your knees might actually give out beneath you, Roger pulls away with a smirk.

“C'mon, love,” he says, tilting his head towards the hallway. “Let's get you into that bath, eh?”

Roger pulls you down the hallway to the bathroom, Brian gathering your discarded clothes off the floor and following behind the two of you. The large tub in the bathroom is full of warm water and soft, sweet-smelling bubbles, and an array of soaps, sponges, and various other bath essentials are placed along the inner edge where the tub sits against the wall. Brian places your work clothes in the laundry basket in the corner as Roger leans down to test the temperature of the water with his hand. You strip off your bra and panties without waiting for order or invitation from either of your boyfriends, throwing them in with your other clothes and hiding a smile as you feel two sets of hungry eyes trace over your body.

“Good?” you ask Roger, gesturing towards the water in the tub. Roger nods and stands back up, wiping his hand off on a towel hanging on a nearby rack.

“All yours, my lady,” he says grandly, making you laugh softly as you step into the tub. The water feels heavenly as you sit down into it, submerging yourself up to your neck. The urge to groan out loud is nearly overwhelming, but you only let out a heavy sigh of contentment and relief instead, laying your head back against the rim of the tub and letting your eyes slide closed. Beside you, Brian and Roger both let out soft chuckles at your obvious pleasure, and you open your eyes again as you turn your head in their direction. Roger is seated on the counter next to the sink, arms braced at his sides and his legs swinging lightly. Brian is stood across from him, shoulder against the wall and arms crossed in front of his chest. Both of them are smiling at you, and they're both so incredibly beautiful it's almost unbearable. You wonder for about the millionth time what you could possibly have done to deserve either of them individually, let alone both of them.

“You two look like angels,” you say dreamily, voice already going soft and sleepy as your body and mind relax.

“The same could be said of you, darling,” Brian returns, and you hum happily at the compliment as you reach for a loofah, soaking it in the soapy water with the intention of clearing the grime of the day off yourself.

“No, wait, here,” Roger says suddenly, hauling himself off his perch at the sink and making his way over to the tub, kneeling on the floor by its side and reaching into the water to steal the loofah from your hand. “You've already had a rough go of it today, love. Don't worry about this.”

With that said, Roger begins to carefully run the loofah over your skin, starting with your arms before moving onto your chest and down your stomach. He moves deliberately but slowly, with a quiet concentration that makes it seem as though nothing could be quite as important to him as making sure every part of you receives equal attention. Your eyes never fall completely closed again, instead remaining lidded but open so that you can watch his eyes trace over your body along with his hands; as well as sneaking glances at Brian over Roger's shoulder. Brian is still standing against the wall as before, only now he has one graceful hand lifted to his mouth, his thumb tracing idly over his own bottom lip as he watches Roger touch you.

When Roger's progress reaches your legs, the first drag of the loofah over your thigh prompts a small “mmm” from your lips, and your thighs fall just slightly more open on instinct. Roger smirks at the sound and at the motion, shooting you an amused, cocky look as he continues his path down your legs.

“Feeling good, sweetheart?” he asks knowingly, and if you weren't so damn relaxed, you might swat your hand at him for being such a tease. As it is, you simply nod your head as emphatically as you can with it still leaned back against the tub, and lower a hand lazily towards your core with the intention of maybe coaxing yourself to an easy orgasm while Roger finishes up his work. Roger's hand stops yours before you can reach your destination, though, and you whine at the lack of the touch you'd wanted.

“Rog,” you whimper, drawing the vowel sound in his name out petulantly. He only shushes you in response, shaking his head as he places your hand back near the side of the tub.

“Not yet, love,” he says. “Brian and I will take care of you soon enough.”

He shoots a look back over his shoulder at Brian with that, laying the loofah aside as he does so. Brian seems to take that as his cue, finally moving away from the wall on the other side of the room and making his way towards the two of you, seating himself on the floor as well, though closer to your face than Roger is.

“Let me wash your hair, sweet girl?” Brian asks, hand already reaching for the small ceramic cup placed among the bath products, and you nod happily at the question, already anticipating the feeling of the warm water trickling over your head and Brian's delicate fingers carding through your hair.

“Yes please,” you murmur closing your eyes and fanning your hair out from behind your shoulders for easier access. Brian places a kiss to the top of your head as he fills the cup with bath water and then slowly pours it over your hair, being careful not to let any fall into your eyes or across your face. He repeats the process a few more times, moving your hair when necessary so that none is missed, and then places the cup back on the side of the tub, reaching for a bottle of your favorite shampoo instead.

You take the moment of transition as a chance to blink your eyes open, watching Brian's hands for a moment and then shifting your gaze to Roger, who has his arms folded on the edge of the tub and his chin resting on them, simply watching the two of you now.

“Sing me something,” you request, locking eyes with Roger, and he shoots you a lazy grin in return.

“What would you like to hear?” he asks, and you shake your head softly in response as Brian pours shampoo onto his hands.

“Anything,” you respond in a near-whisper, eyes falling shut again as Brian begins to work the shampoo into your hair. His fingers, as usual, feel like heaven, and you're almost tempted to moan with the feeling until you hear Roger's soft, raspy voice carrying quietly across to you.

“Yesterday, my life was in ruin...” he sings, and a smile immediately comes to your face. It's something of a running joke, this song, because it's the one that Brian and Roger have been singing together longer than any other – since before Queen was even formed. It also comforts you every time you hear it, and you've never made a secret of how much you love it. Your eyes slide closed again just as Brian's voice joins Roger on the harmony, and in that moment you love both of them so much it's nearly overwhelming.

Brian continues his work on your hair, massaging your scalp as he lathers the shampoo, and between his talented hands and the combination of their beautiful voices, you're sure you've never been quite so content in all your life. The bad day you had earlier has been completely erased from your mind, replaced by the sweet smelling warmth of the bath, and the loving presence of both of your boyfriends surrounding and taking care of you. Their perfect harmony trails off as Brian carefully rinses the suds from your hair and Roger trails a gentle hand over your leg.

“It should be illegal for the two of you to sound that good together,” you say, opening your eyes to see them both smile and flush happily at the compliment.

“I reckon we did do pretty well, didn't we, Brian?” Roger asks, grinning cheekily at Brian.

“Ah, we weren't bad, I suppose,” Brian says, his pleased smile belying the false modesty. Roger leans in to kiss him at that, and as always, seeing the two of them fitted together makes your pulse quicken even as it makes your heart grow.

When their kiss breaks, Roger stands up from the floor and claps his hands together, turning to gather two fluffy towels up from the storage space across the room.

“Right then,” he says, handing one towel over to Brian as he, too, rises to his feet, and holding the other open towards you in invitation. “Are we ready to dry off?”

You nod, gripping either side of the tub and standing up from the water, feeling rivulets of it running down your body with the motion. Before the cool air can prickle your skin, Roger has stepped forward and wrapped the towel he's holding around you, and you shoot him a grateful smile and lean forward to press a quick kiss to his lips in thanks as you tuck one corner of the towel into the top edge near your arm to keep it closed. When Roger steps away, Brian takes his place and shakes out the second towel, handing it to you with a smile and carding his fingers through your wet hair to untangle it a bit before giving you a mirror of the kiss you've just given Roger. You wrap your hair in the towel Brian has handed you and step out of the tub, a few lingering drops of water soaking into the soft rug beneath your feet.

“We'll leave you to your routine and meet you in the bedroom whenever you're ready, alright, darling?” Brian asks, and you nod, already looking forward to whatever else this night will bring.

“Take as long as you like,” Roger says, stopping in the doorway as he and Brian make to leave the bathroom. “No rush.”

Brian leads Roger out of the room with a hand at the small of his back, the other pulling the door shut behind them so you can have your privacy. You hum a mindless tune to yourself as you finish drying off your body and then remove the towel from your hair, brushing it efficiently before going in with your hair dryer. After removing the lingering workday makeup from your face and brushing your teeth, you eye the set of silky pyjamas set on the far side of the sink, obviously placed there by Roger when he came to run your bath earlier. They're a soft, pale rose color that often reminds you of pink champagne, composed of a set of shorts and a flowing camisole, both trimmed in a white lacy pattern. Though you have other sets of pyjamas that are more functional and less pretty, as well as other sets of lingerie that are far more racy, these have always been a particular favorite of yours, and you pull them on happily before inspecting yourself one last time in the mirror and making your way from the bathroom to the bedroom as instructed.

Brian and Roger are already wrapped up in each other when you arrive; both of them stripped of their shirts and with trousers undone, standing next to the bed and lost in a deep kiss. Roger's hands are tangled in Brian's hair, while Brian's are shoved down the back of Roger's loosened trousers and gripping firmly at his ass. You're almost sorry to interrupt them to announce your presence.

“Having fun, boys?” you ask lightly, and their kiss breaks abruptly, though they don't move further than a half a foot from each other when they look at you. Brian's smile in your direction is amused but also a touch guilty, a contrast to Roger's teasing, unapologetic grin.

“We were, in fact,” Roger says, hands skimming over the bare skin of Brian's sides. “More fun now that you're here, though, love.”

“Is that so?” you ask, raising an eyebrow. You'd be more than happy to join in on the scene you'd just witnessed, but you can't resist giving them a little bit of hell first.

“Only if you're feeling up to it, of course,” Brian says reassuringly. Rather than answering with words, you cross the floor to where the two of them are standing and pull Brian into a kiss that rivals the one he and Roger had been sharing a few minutes before.

Brian's hands settle on your hips as he returns the kiss, and Roger presses against your back, his own hands sliding around to cup your breasts in the space between your chest and Brian's. Your soft moan is muffled against Brian's mouth as Roger thumbs over your nipples through the silky soft material of your camisole, and you break away from your kiss with Brian to tilt your forehead down against his chest when Roger noses your hair away from you shoulder and nibbles at your neck.

“Bed, please,” you murmur, breath fanning against Brian's chest.

“So polite,” Brian praises in return, and you can feel the rumble of it when he speaks.

“I'd say she deserves a reward for that, wouldn't you, Bri?” Roger says, the smirk evident in his voice as he rests his chin on your shoulder, presumably looking up at Brian as he asks.

“I reckon so, yes,” Brian says, amusement coloring his own tone now. “Come with us, love, there you go,” Brian encourages as two pairs of hands guide you to lay on your back on the bed, your hair fanning out around your head when it hits the pillow.

Both Brian and Roger spend a second just looking at you once they have you laid out, and then shed their trousers and underwear side by side, leaving them each bare in front of you. You watch them almost giddily as they both join you on the bed, Brian sitting at your side and Roger parting your thighs to settle in between them. Both of them are smiling and it makes you smile in return.

“Alright if we get you out of these?” Brian asks, long fingers plucking at the waistband of your silky shorts. You nod, gaze flickering between the two of them. “Go ahead, Rog,” Brian instructs, waving a hand in Roger's direction, and Roger dives in with all the enthusiasm of a kid opening a Christmas present as he slides your shorts down your legs, discarding them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

While Roger rids you of your shorts, Brian's hand makes its way onto your stomach underneath the fabric of your cami. His fingers span widely across your skin, his touch sure as he passes his hand up to your chest and ghosts over each of your breasts in turn.

“Take the top off too, please?” you ask, breathy, and Brian's eyes sparkle as he leans in to press his lips to yours while Roger begins laying his own kisses across the expanse of your inner thighs.

Brian complies and you sit up enough to let him slide your camisole up and over your head, leaving you completely naked for both of them. Brian's hand returns to your breasts, circling your nipples before pinching at them just enough to make you gasp. Roger sinks his teeth into one thigh at almost the same moment and then licks over the bite, and you marvel not for the first or even the thousandth time at how easily both of them can get you worked up as you feel how wet you're already getting from their attentions.

“No teasing,” you mutter, just on this side of petulance. Brian huffs a quiet laugh and Roger moves his mouth up, half-hiding his smile against your hip as he kisses it as well.

“Sorry, doll,” Roger says, looking up at you from under his eyelashes while he drags his mouth across your lower belly. “You're right, we're supposed to be treating you. No more teasing, I promise.”

Roger doesn't give you time to respond to any of his words before he's ducking his head lower and lapping hungrily at you, eating you out with a fervor that almost matches his intensity behind a drum set. Your hips arch up off the bed, thrusting harder against Roger's mouth, and one of your hands – the one furthest from Brian – reaches down to tangle in Roger's messy blonde hair. Roger moans against you at the feeling, and then does it again when Brian's hand finds its way there too. Brian's fingers brush yours against Roger's head as you both hold him in place and tug at his hair, pressing him closer to you. It's already almost unbearably sexy, and then Brian starts talking.

“How does his mouth feel, darling?” Brian asks, lips brushing against your ear as he speaks. His voice is low enough to send shivers through you but not so quiet that Roger can't hear him from his place between your legs. When you glance down, you can see Roger's eager blue eyes gazing up at you in anticipation of your answer.

“Feels fucking amazing, Bri..._Rog_,” you moan, practically melting under them both. “He's so good, you're both so good to me, thank you.” You're almost sobbing at this point, overwhelmed with the feelings of Brian pressed completely against your side (and hard, you can feel his erection against your hip even though he makes no motion to draw attention to it) and Roger's ministrations between your legs.

“You deserve it, sweetheart. You look so lovely like this,” Brian tells you softly, kissing your shoulder and chest, down to your breasts where he sucks one nipple into his mouth. His tongue drags across it the way Roger's is working at your clit, and your orgasm nearly hits you then and there at the unintentionally coordinated effort.

“Close,” you gasp, “I'm close, I want-” Your words break off and you can't seem to gather enough your thoughts enough to say anything more out loud, but you still know what you're asking for. Brian's head snaps up from your chest when you trail the hand not in Roger's hair down to wrap your fist around Brian's cock, and he thrusts his hips into the circle of your grip almost involuntarily with a moan.

“Ah, fuck, that's our girl,” Brian chokes out, and you can see Roger's eyes locked onto your hand on Brian as he slowly pulls his mouth away from your cunt, making you whine at the loss.

“Should I wait for one of you, or...?” Roger asks, his voice raspy and wrecked. You and Brian both shake your head at the same time, already working together to push Roger's mouth back towards your center with your hands in his hair.

“Get yourself off, Rog,” Brian instructs, and you nod in agreement, throwing your head back on gasp and quickening your strokes on Brian's cock as Roger dips his head down again. After taking a second to find a rhythm that pulls nearly continuous moans from you, Roger shoves a hand underneath his hips, jerking his cock while he works to drive you back to the edge and towards your own orgasm.

After that it's nothing but several minutes of moans and gasps from all three of you and the sounds of skin on skin with your hand on Brian and Roger's mouth on you and his hand on himself. It's overwhelming in the best possible way – the three of you creating a feedback loop that never gets any less intense no matter how many ways you find to do this together.

Brian reaches his peak first; his lean body goes bowstring tight against your side as he bucks into your fist, your name leaving his mouth reverently as his cum paints your hip and lower belly. After taking a moment to drop his head to your chest and breath shakily against your skin, Brian disentangles his hand from Roger's hair and trails his long, delicate fingers through the mess he's left on your skin. He brings them up to your mouth, sliding across your lips as you eagerly suck the taste of him off of his hand.

The combination of Brian's fingers in your mouth and Roger's mouth between your legs proves to be too much, and your orgasm rushes through you, making you groan against Brian's hand as your hips buck up against Roger's face one last time. Roger finally takes his mouth away from you, eyes closed as he moans against your soft thigh and finally cums in his own hand with a cry.

“Tissue, love?” Brian asks almost teasingly, rolling over enough to grab a few off the nightstand and pass them down to Roger at the end of the bed. Roger nods dazedly, looking a bit like he just ran a marathon and dutifully using the tissues to wipe away his spend before hauling himself up and tossing them into the bin near the doorway.

“Get the light for us, Rog?” you request sleepily, moving under the covers with Brian while Roger is still up and about. You half expect Roger to put up some kind of joking fuss at being asked to perform another task when he'd just put in so much effort for you anyway. He must be even more worn out than you realized, because he only mutters a vague noise of assent before shutting the overhead light off with a yawn and making his way back over to crawl into bed as well. Roger settles against your other side, leaving you between him and Brian as they lace their fingers together cross your body.

“Did we make it up to you for being a couple of pricks earlier?” Roger murmurs, causing you to huff out a fond laugh.

“More than made up for it,” you assure him, turning your head to kiss him deeply. Roger hums contentedly into your mouth, and the two of you share a smile when you eventually break apart. Brian's lips find your shoulder from his side of the bed, and you turn to face him as well, already grinning.

“I'm glad we could improve your day at least a little,” Brian says sincerely, leaning in to kiss you as well.

“Love you both,” you sigh happily once you've settled back down with your head on the pillow and the two of them tangled around you. They echo the sentiment back to you in tandem, then lean up and over you for their own kiss and to murmur the same to each other before you all settle down for the night, ready for sleep.

It's far from the first bad day you've ever had, and it obviously won't be the last, but as long as you have the two wonderful men that you love in your life, you know that you can make it through them all.


End file.
